


Twist in the Tales

by Skywinder



Series: TF_Flash_Challenge [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exploring Possibilities, Flash Fic, Gen, Guilt, Mech Preg, Past One-Night Stand, Past Relationship(s), Post-War, Pre-War, Revisiting Past Stories, Transformers Flash Challenge, War, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywinder/pseuds/Skywinder
Summary: For every possibility, there can be a thousand more which branch off.  Let's see what could happen if a certain story took a different way...Written for Transformers Flash Challenge (as posted by silberstreif)Chapter 1:  The First Moment (The Darkness Within ending AU) (everything following this chapter will be a change from one of my own stories)Chapter 2:  A Cold Room (IdF:  Kaleidoscope)Chapter 3:  Humbling River by Puscifer (Missing Piece Series) 1st of 2 for prompt.Chapter 4:  Humbling River by Puscifer (Intorqueo de Fortuna) 2nd of 2 for prompt.Chapter 5:  Outer Space (Intorqueo de Fortuna)Chapter 6:  "Ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" - Joker (original piece, explanation in notes)





	1. The First Moment (October 1-9 prompt):  Darkness Within Ending AU

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Skywinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywinder/pseuds/Skywinder) in the [TF_Flash_Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TF_Flash_Challenge) collection. 



> This little snippet actually has its roots from a story written way back in 2008 by an author called Balrog Roike (and I will say right now that I have her permission to explore an AU of her story). Her story was called [The Darkness Within](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4551391/1/The-Darkness-Within). This story was a very well-written AU of Skyfire coming to the Decepticons following the events of Fire on the Mountain. But this one has a heck of a twist that unless you're really paying attention, you won't see coming.
> 
> At the climax there is a scene where Skyfire goes after Starscream. Starscream escapes and bolts to a location where he is found by Skyfire and they have it out. But I was curious about what might happen should Skyfire not have caught up to Starscream, if Starscream took off not for an Earth location but headed into space instead. This snippet is part of an AU story I have considered exploring that possibility.
> 
> I don't know yet if I will be writing down the story I've had spinning in my head for the past 8 years, but I did want to introduce you to what I've had in mind for so long.
> 
> * * *

“Do you need anything?”

Starscream gazed at the medic numbly, his optics half glazed over. “No.”

As the medic nodded, then moved away, the jet leaned back against the half-raised part of the berth he was laying on.

He still couldn’t believe this was happening.

Roughly fifty orns ago, he’d fled Earth, terrified out of his processor.

Terrified over what Skyfire had tried to do to him…

He shuddered.

It was all his fault. There was no denying that.

When Skyfire had fled the Autobots after he’d been cast out, the Seeker had been ordered by Megatron to turn the Valkyrie into a Decepticon, and he’d done it. Little by little, Skyfire became the perfect Decepticon, killing and torturing others, revelling in their suffering.

At first, Starscream was pleased, knowing it would please the Decepticon leader. But as time went on, and Skyfire’s behavior towards him changed, from friendly and loving to cold and forbidding, he found himself having second thoughts.

In the end, he’d hated himself.

The final blow had been that night…

He shuddered again.

The night he'd fled Earth and the war, he hadn't even known he was Carrying. Not that he would've recognized the symptoms anyway, given he'd never Carried before. Plus, he'd come from Vector Sigma, so his guardian couldn't have told him anything about what to expect. Sure, he hadn't been feeling overly well, but had put it down to the stress he was under.

It hadn't been until he'd been arrested on Sylision that he'd learned the truth.

He'd been horrified at first, since all he'd really wanted was to die, and he cursed Primus for keeping him alive. But gradually, he’d become resigned to the situation.

Not that he'd had much choice, being confined as he was. Right now, the Newspark was the only reason they were keeping him alive. The decision of what would happen after it was born was unknown to him. If anything had been decided, it was more than likely going to be kept from him until after the event. They had no reason to do otherwise.

He keened softly.

_Primus, what do I do?_

As if in response, he felt something brush against his mind.

Starscream started. _What was that?_

He found himself reaching back tentatively...

Only to feel another light brush, this one tinged with a number of emotions...Love, joy... _Trust._

And then he understood.

_The Sparkling._

The Newspark was trying to connect with its Carrier.

It knew nothing of him, or their situation, and it was reaching out to him, trusting he would keep it safe.

Starscream laid a hand over his Spark, smiling for the first time since his confinement.

Maybe it would be all right after all.

_At least whatever happens next, I won't be alone_ , he thought as he drifted off into recharge.


	2. A Cold Room (October 1-9 prompt): IdF Kaleidoscope - Falling Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This possibility comes from one of my 1st TF G1 stories, written in 2010 & 2011, looking into what could have happened had Starscream been stuck in the ice and not Skyfire. As I wrote Intorqueo de Fortuna and its follow-up, Starscream didn't awaken from the moment of his imprisonment until after both factions reached Earth.
> 
> But what if he _did_ at one point? What would his reaction have been? Here is one such possibility...
> 
> * * *

_Primus, what a fragging nightmare._

Starscream felt a shudder run through his systems as his processor came online.

As he waited for his systems to fully boot up, he went through that dream once again in his head. He’d been joy-flying in a frozen region when all of a sudden a storm had come up and knocked him out of the sky.

He scoffed inwardly. _It had to be a nightmare.  As if a mere storm could bring_ me _down!_

After a few kliks of waiting for his systems to come online (and why the fragging Pit was he getting so many error messages?), Starscream decided he’d been waiting long enough. He had a mission to complete and like slag did he want Skyfire yelling at him for fooling around.

He activated his transformation sequence…

Only to find he couldn’t move.

_What the Pit?_

He brought his optics on-line, only to see a large wall of white in front of him, with some blackish tint to it.

_Where the frag am I?_

Once more that nightmare came back into his mind.

_Ice on the wings…A thruster burning out after being hit by lightning…_

He looked once more at the error messages, and felt his Spark sink. One of those messages showed his thrusters were off-line, and one had experienced serious damage to the main power core…

_It wasn’t a nightmare. I really did crash…_

And if he was judging that blackness in front of him correctly, he’d crashed into the part of the frozen region that was over the large body of water he’d noticed…

_Oh, Primus…_

He was trapped on an organic world far from Cybertron under layers of ice and who knew how many miles of water…

And no idea how much he was going to remain online, though judging from his energy level readings (twenty-five percent), he likely wouldn’t be aware for very much longer.

Starscream off-lined his optics. No point in keeping them on when there was nothing to look at.

And when he would likely deactivate soon anyway, once his levels failed completely.

 _I was a damn, stupid fool_ , he thought grimly.  He hoped his mentor would make it safely back to Cybertron with the information regarding the mission.  If nothing else, at least this world would be enough…

Slowly, Starscream’s energy levels dropped, and the cold began to envelop his systems and processor once more.

As the blackness swallowed him whole once more, he smiled.

_Stay safe, my friend._

Then, he knew no more.

* * *

_Captain Smythson looked once more at the strange, otherworldly figure that lay in the pit._

_He smiled widely with satisfaction._

Perhaps this voyage wasn't a waste after all, _he thought with satisfaction as he ordered his men back to the frigate._

And no one need ever know.

Besides, it's not like anyone is _looking_ for it.

_Without another thought, he turned away from the being in ice…_

_The face frozen in a smile…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the last section is a segment paraphrased from [IdF: Kaleidoscope - Falling Star](http://archiveofourown.org/works/438603).


	3. Humbling River by Puscifer (October 10-16 prompt): Missing Piece Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to do Humbling River for this week's prompt. Couldn't decide between two stories, so I decided to post the ideas for both. 
> 
> 1st one changes a particular detail in Missing Piece...This twist takes place about 1000 of their years before the fall of Altihex. and concerns the aftermath of a one-night stand Starscream had.
> 
> Lyrics chosen are: "Angel, angel, what have I done?"

"Starscream, it's been a while," Stellarios greeted the Seeker, a warm smile on his face after the younglings had gone to fetch the supplies in the _Star Blazer_ 's hold.

Starscream offered his own hesitant smile in return. "Stellarios. Sorry for being away for so long."

"It's fine. After what Steelblaze said when you were last here, I expected it would take longer for you to return. Rest assured, we've all made sure he won't say anything...untoward...during your visit.  Even his Conjunx had a few words to say to him."

"He was right, though," whispered Starscream, looking away. "I _did_ betray Skyfire's memory, after all."

A heavy huff came from the elder mech and he shook his head.  "Skyfire has been gone for twenty-two thousand vorns now, Starscream.  As much as I miss my _nexphos_ , neither of you were bonded when his crash occurred, and even if you were, his death would have severed that bond.  You can't be faulted for what you did."

"Steelblaze thought so."

Stellarios shook his head, and for a few kliks, neither spoke as they watched the younglings reappear in the doorway of the ship, carrying the boxes of supplies that Starscream had been able to acquire this time around.  As the small group headed off the ship and into the colony, Stellarios finally spoke.

"Steelblaze wasn't there, and doesn't know what your mindset was at the time."  His voice was stern.  "You know best how you were feeling that night, and honestly, Starscream, my remaining Creations all said they were surprised it hadn't happened sooner."  As had most of Clan Lunarfire.

Still, Stellarios reflected, Starscream had truly loved Skyfire and even as alone as he must have felt the night he'd gotten overcharged, interfaced and Sparkmerged with that Praxian, he was always likely to see it as a betrayal, no matter that Skyfire was long dead.

Starscream's wings sagged.  "It's not likely to happen again.  He felt it was a mistake, also."

Stellarios frowned.  "He's not going to take responsibility for...?"

Starscream shook his head.  "No."

Stellarios' wings tensed and his optics hardened.  "So you are to raise the little one alone, then?"  He had no high opinion of mechs or femmes who abandoned their Creations.  And with the lifestyle Starscream had...Primus, it was no life for a Sparkling.

Starscream smiled bitterly.  "Yes."

An idea occurred to Stellarios.  He would need to discuss it with Saberwing and the rest of the clan, but perhaps...

"Stay here for a while, Starscream."

The smaller flier looked at him in surprise.  "Stellarios, you know I have to..."

Stellarios raised his hand.  "I understand and approve of what you're doing, but your Creation needs a stable home for now.  And you are considered kin-tied.  It would be poor repayment for all your help if Lunarfire left you and Shieldwind to fend for yourselves."

Starscream hesitated.  "What about Steelblaze?"

"I will deal with my sibling."  Stellarios smiled thinly.  "Do you accept?"

Starscream bowed his head briefly.  When he raised it once more, Stellarios saw the decision had been made.

He smiled as Starscream nodded.

"I accept."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ran slightly over 500 words (516, to be exact), but I think I ended it in a good place.
> 
> Next up will be a short from Intorqueo de Fortuna, and should be completed in a couple more days.


	4. Humbling River by Puscifer (October 10-16 prompt): Intorqueo de Fortuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revisiting my Intorqueo de Fortuna series, this time to a visit to the main story written back in 2010. In there, Starscream found out that Skyfire had never returned to Cybertron, instead heading off into the universe and losing himself there. He got angry and let Skyfire have it. As the word spread about the scene it caused, he witnessed the hazing that resulted from certain others among the Autobots, though he never took part himself.
> 
> But supposing he had...?
> 
> Again, the lyrics are "Angel, angel, what have I done?"
> 
> Being done from a different POV this time, but is about Starscream in general.

"Starscream's in the brig."

Perceptor turned around at the announcement to see Wheeljack standing in the doorway of his lab. He sighed, suspecting he understood the reason for those words. "I take it he was caught, Wheeljack?"

His fellow scientist just nodded heavily as he walked into the room and sat down on a bench. "Yeah, Prowl went to check to see if Skyfire was all right after that scene in the Rec Room a few nights ago, since no one's seen him after his visit to Ratchet. He arrived in time to discover Sideswipe, Smokescreen, Windcharger and Starscream painting Decepticon slurs on Skyfire's door."

Perceptor sighed again. Three nights ago now, after a question from Wheeljack, it came out that Skyfire had never returned to Cybertron, that he'd more or less gone into hiding after Starscream's accident, leaving him to die. In retaliation, Starscream had punched Skyfire in his gut and launched into a tirade heard by half the Rec Room, then had stormed out, followed by Smokescreen.

"I knew I should have gone after him that night," the red scientist muttered. "It was no secret that Smokescreen took offense at Skyfire's brushing off of Bluestreak. He would have taken every advantage of the situation provided for him to goad Starscream's anger."

"We both should have. Pit, we should have told him that Skyfire never returned to Cybertron long before now. It's amazing he didn't come after us." Wheeljack sighed. "And besides, when we heard him say the next day that the punch wouldn't be enough, we did try to talk him out of doing anything else. We warned him he'd be caught eventually."

But that hadn't stopped Starscream. He'd made snide, vicious comments whenever he passed by Skyfire's door, loud enough for the whole corridor to hear, referring to him as a coward and a killer who'd failed by the merest of chances. Wheeljack didn't know who'd come up with the idea to paint Skyfire's door, but he wasn't surprised that Starscream became involved.

He shook his head. "He's going to be staying in the brig for the remainder of Skyfire's stay, Prime's decided. Aside from battles, the others are too. Plus, he's calling an assembly after his visit to Skyfire later today. Prowl's told me he's disappointed in everyone and wants to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Perceptor grimaced. "I can imagine what Skyfire must be thinking of us." He shook his head. It was a sorry situation all around, to be sure.

"Yeah," Wheeljack agreed somberly. "Anyway, I'm going to visit Starscream later on. You want to join me?"

Perceptor hesitated. As much as he'd had sympathy for Starscream's plight, it was no excuse for his actions now. Still...

There was something else he and Wheeljack should have told Starscream before. It might not have stayed his hand completely, but perhaps it would have made him think before he'd acted...

He nodded, decision made. "Yes," he said. "I think I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Perceptor told him was mentioned in chapter 6 of Intorqueo de Fortuna. Namely that Starscream's failure to return home was little noted, with only a "Missing, presumed dead" notification next to his name and Skyfire's. And a memorial service was held for Skyfire and not him. His reaction is shown over chapters 5 & 6.
> 
> Clocked in at just under 500 this time.


	5. Outer Space (October 17-23 prompt): Intorqueo de Fortuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, revisiting Intorqueo de Fortuna from 2010. Only in this instance, I'm going from Skyfire's POV. And taking a route that might have been worth exploring in the original story.
> 
> Piece is set about 10,000 of their years (roughly 830,000 of our own) following the 1st chapter of [Intorqueo de Fortuna](http://archiveofourown.org/works/413235/chapters/686229)
> 
> Prompt chosen was Outer Space.
> 
> Again, Starscream will be a presence of sorts.

Skyfire left the space station with a heavy Spark, pondering the news he'd overheard while there.

_Cybertron is at war._

He'd known such a possibility had existed long ago, of course.  He and Starscream had paid attention to the news about the gladiator in Kaon before they left, and with the energon shortage, it was likely to add fuel to the mech's speeches concerning the decadence of the government.

Skyfire didn't know what to think of the whole thing.  He'd thought he'd left Cybertron behind for good after...after the accident ten thousand vorns ago on _that_ planet...

But now...

He wondered what would have happened had he gone back and at least tried to get help for his companion.  Would it really have been as bad as he'd feared?  He'd wondered that from time to time as he'd flown through the darkness of space, especially as the vorns had passed and the absence of his friend had caused him to become more and more lonely.

Starscream wouldn't have run, he knew.  He would have gone back and demanded help for his fallen friend, no matter if both of them knew the Expedition Council was corrupt and would likely have turned down any help for either of them.  It wouldn't have stopped his spirited, high-tempered partner.

And he likely would have joined the war, too, now that Skyfire thought of it.  Most likely he would have joined that gladiator.  He'd seemed quite intrigued by the mech's speeches back then, Skyfire remembered.

Skyfire, for the first time in a long time, felt guilty.  If the tables had been turned, Starscream wouldn't have left him unless he'd really had to, and he would have gone for help.

For several long breems, Skyfire considered his options once more.  Possibly, after so long now, there was nothing to rescue anymore.  Starscream could likely be dead after so long being entombed.  Plus, even if he wasn't, it was unlikely that either side of the civil war would be willing to give him help.  Not without something in return...

An idea struck Skyfire then.

Perhaps...perhaps there _was_ something he could offer.  If the war had started in part because of an energon shortage...

Information was power, Skyfire knew this.  And the information he held regarding a particular planet and its resources could help shift the balance in the civil war.

And even if Starscream _was_ dead, he would still want Cybertron to be revived.

Still, he would have to select which faction he would bargain with, and from what he'd heard, both could be very dangerous, and there was no doubt that an outsider coming in declaring he had knowledge of resources would be treated with suspicion...

In any case, it was worth the risk.

Without another thought, Skyfire changed course.

It was time to return to Cybertron.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leads to some curious possibilities there, doesn't it?
> 
> Clocks in at 472 words


	6. "Ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" - Joker (October 24-31 prompt):  Original story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After long deliberation, I decided to separate from the theme I set up for this flash fic series, as I was having too hard a time writing that last Twist. And not because it was too difficult to write. So I switched gears for this one only as I really didn't want to go straight Halloween for the last piece. At least not for this story. Or even this year.
> 
> Prompt is "Ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" - Joker

_What's taking him so long?_ Skyfire thought as he took some quick glances around the darkened ruins of Polyhex.

Seeing nothing but hollowed out shells and detecting no movement, he leaned back into the shadows and dimmed his optics.

 _He'd better get here soon_ , Skyfire thought as he looked up at the sky. In spite of his irritation, he found himself smiling.

It really was a beautiful night, all things considered. No acid rain clouds were apparent for once, and the star field shone exceptionally bright this night cycle. Just over the horizon, Iridius could be seen, in a half-full state, with Osmoron hovering just above that, also half full. The appearances likely came as a result of Cybertron being so close to Earth's sun now, he reflected. Skyfire couldn't remember a time he'd ever seen the moons shine so brightly before, even back on Cybertron so long ago...

"Boo."

Skyfire startled, shoving himself off the wall, activating his cannon and looking around sharply.  "Who's there?"

An amused chuckle came out of the dark, followed by a very familiar voice.  "You should have seen your face."  Without another word, a winged figure stepped out of the shadows.  "If I knew being late would make you _this_ nervous, I would have taken a little longer to show up."  The being was smirking, his voice amused.

Skyfire powered down his cannon.  "Primus, Starscream!  Where the Pit were you?!  I thought we agreed..."

Starscream waved off Skyfire's words.  "I had to wait until Shockwave was in recharge.  Besides that," and here his voice took on a tone of disgust, "I had to bribe Acid Storm to cover for me.  You know what I had to give him in order to get him to turn the other optic for a while?  Not to mention keep the perimeter guards off my back?"

Skyfire blinked, then shook his head.  "I don't think I want to know," he muttered.

Starscream snorted.  "I didn't, either.  Trust me, you're better off."

With a shrug, he stepped into a patch of moonlight.  "So tell me, what was so important that you'd risk being caught by my faction?  You _do_ know that Megatron has a capture order out on your head, don't you?"  He lifted his wings questioningly, the half-moons' light glinting off the sharp angles as they moved.

Skyfire's only reply was to turn on his speakers, dialing them down to a low level as slow, tonal music started pouring out of them.

Starscream froze.  "Is that...?" He glanced up at Skyfire.

Skyfire just nodded.  "Stratuswind's Blue Star Waltz #5, yes."  He smiled sadly.  "Have you forgotten what this date is?"

Realization flickered over Starscream's features.  "It was a long time ago, Skyfire."

"True," Skyfire agreed.  "But what kind of Conjunx would I be if I forgot our bonding anniversary?"

He held out a hand.  "Might I have this dance?"  
  
Starscream stared for a long moment before taking his mate's hand with a nod.

Without another word, both mechs moved and twirled into the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moon names Iridius and Osmoron were created by Dark Star of Chaos and are used with her permission. ^_^
> 
> Tops out at 505 words.


End file.
